


Against the Necropolis Walls

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Leaking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Alexios finds himself fucked against the walls of the necropolis within the Underworld.  Not that it is really a surprise, even the attention that Hades has on him.
Relationships: Alexios/Hades (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Against the Necropolis Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one for the Hades/Alexios ship. This is the second one from me, though I do hope more join along this ship train. I know someone else has written for them, which is just so delightful~ 
> 
> This was spawned from a random late night that that I quickly wrote down the general idea for. It definitely came out far more smuttier than I had thought it would be, but I'm not complaining~
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much loved~

Alexios wasn't, by far, a small man. He wasn't the biggest he had seen so far in his travels, namely like the man Testikles. But his stature wasn't one ignored by others and often gained him some appreciation and respect. Both fanned small curls of desires within him whenever it occurred.

However, unlike those times, the arousal stirring inside of him came from the ease of the god who had managed to pick him up without strain.

Not only that, but also keep him pressed against the obsidian walls of the palace of Hades as he was fucked against it.

Alexios could feel another set of eyes watching the display, the hunger from such a watch creeping along all his bare skin. He should be embarrassed at being ogled at while in such a position of being used. But his current focus was all taken up by the god that ruled the Underworld himself and his mighty cock spearing his inside over and over with.

Heated breath poured over his skin, while nails that dug painfully into his thighs kept them splayed open. The pain from such a hold accompanied the painful pleasure of each thrust.

"Already worn out now, _pet_?" the god cooed into Alexios' ear, squeezing his thighs as they remained parted and limp. He was being held up mostly due to the god's strength, since his own had vanished as his hole had been stretched wide open due to the girth of the cock inside of him. Alexios bounced on that cock through Hades’ own strength and might.

"I-" he began to reply, soon losing that train of thought when he felt his stomach bulge with the new angle from Hades' cock. That left him gasping a shuddering moan and pressing the back of his head against the wall. He almost wanted to get away from such an abnormal feeling, but yet his body craved the fucking too.

The god did not mind nor cared for a response as he continued to _use_ Alexios' ass as a hole to fuck. That's all the Keeper had been for the god while here in the Underworld. His _pet_.

"No matter how many times I take you, _fuck_ you, your body just opens up for me. You _enjoy_ being fucked, don't you?"

There was no other answer that Alexios could give besides crying out, "YES!"

With such an exclamation, Alexios' body shudder in climax, not caring that his hard, leaking cock hadn't been touched between them. Making it was the feeling of being watched as he was fucked that aroused him. Or maybe it was just the god's cock that did the trick. Either way, he knew that his cock would not remain soft for very long.

Especially not since Hades wasn't done yet.

Hades made a clicking sound with his tongue against his teeth and looked disappointed. Or, at least, his face looked the part of being disappointed. But in those burning eyes, there was a pleased glee to be found.

Alexios wondered what that meant for a brief moment, before his body was pushed almost _into_ the wall by Hades. The god then proceeded to fuck him harder, nearly crushing the Keeper against the wall. His hips were far past the point of aching, the pain having set in with the brutal thrusts.

"Oh gods!" Alexios cried out, painfully, and wondered through the haze of pain and pleasure if Hades was finally going to "break him" like the god had so easily told he could.

Hades growled into Alexios' ear, teeth biting hard enough to cause a sting of pain. "I'm going to fuck you until your body is mine. Only mine."

Another guttural grunt came before the thrusts became more erratic. Alexios could do nothing else but to hold onto part of the spiked armor shoulder plates as he was fucked into. 

It almost didn't seem real, feel real. Being fucked so hard by a _god_ and his godly cock, being absolutely ruined for anyone else that would fuck his ass, and just shuddering at his own betraying thoughts that _wanted_ to be Hades’ fuck pet. All that combined left him in an aroused haze of thoughts, no longer being able to really conjure up a solid, coherent thought now.

Soon enough, his body did feel when the large cock of the god lodged itself deep within Alexios. It began to pump immortal seed into him like a well-pump pumping out water, lasting far longer than any set of balls should be able to hold.

Enough so that, between them, the Keeper could feel his belly distend and nearly push their flushed bodies apart.

Once the flow stopped, leaving behind enough that made Alexios feel full in a way he hadn't before, Hades let out a deep, long sigh. The mortal couldn't really place what that sigh meant, be it content or saddened. He didn't ask, knowing that the god that ruled the Underworld was not forthcoming with answers.

So, he waited and soon found himself being dropped.

First, Hades let go of Alexios' hips, and then he stepped away. That motion removed the large, soft girth of a cock from within the misthios. With it and the hands gone, Alexios was left to theoretically land on his feet and brace himself against the wall.

Alexios did not land standing on his feet.

What happened was that, once the support was removed, he managed to slide down the wall with his legs bowed wide out in a squatting position. That position resulted in the copious amounts of seed inside of him to gush from his hole. It flowed down his thighs in nearly a steady stream and directly onto the floor.

After trying to clench his hole, he found it barely stemmed the flow. His hole was gaping too much to do anything right now, or ever. Not when he was fucked by Hades.

Alexios looked up, feeling the flush of shame burning his exposed skin now. He couldn't yet move away from the support of the wall or stop himself from leaking. Even more embarrassing was how Hades watched in amusement now.

“You’re embarrassing yourself, pet,” Hades told the other with an almost reprimanding voice, but his face still betrayed how pleased he looked with what he had done. “Everyone in the Underworld could walk upon you and see you in such a dirty state.”

Alexios opened his mouth to snap out a retort, even though he knew it never really worked in bothering the god, and watched as the other disappeared in a column of dark smoke. He was now left just like Hades had said, left to be ogled at by the shades and dead that roamed the necropolis of the Underworld.

He bit his lip, still feeling how raw his throat was from moaning and yelling, and attempted to stand back up. At least he could manage that, though seed still leaked down his leg in a sluggish flow. Clenching still did nothing too, only leaving him to feel the reminder of the god’s absent and massive girth.

So, he picked up his armor and clothing, pulling it on one piece at a time while trying not to look like a freshly debauched maiden. He would have expected it from Zeus to feel this way, not the god’s brother.

Alexios also doubted that that would be the last time Hades would give him such _intimate_ attention. His body shuddered at the thought, though the twitch of his flaccid cock told him that it wasn’t quite with trepidation for such another meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
